Shi'ar Law
Overview The known elements of Laws of the Shi'ar Empire, also known as Shi'ar law, or Imperial Law. Galactic Council There is a blurry limit between Shi'ar Law and matters, and Galactic Council or Tribunal matter. Although the Council decisions are made under the tradition and laws of the Shi'ar, both are distinct and Shi'ar law can't be invoked to counter Council decisions. In other cases, it is the Shi'ar who rule the tribunal. Jurisdictions Apart from the Council decisions, the Shi'ar Law is seemingly ruled by different bodies of law: canon law, civil law, and also imperial edicts, decrees from the senate or the empress, and the personal directives of the majestor or majestrix. The Shivarn'n Halanau (imperial consort)'s orders are lawful commands, and must be obeyed (until a certain point). The Shi'ar Majestrix or Majestor possess complete executive power, while the Shi'ar High Council serves as an advisory body. However, an emergency senate was assembled after Cassandra Nova's plots. That senate was able to decree the withdrawal of all Shi'ar citizens from Earth during the "disinfection period" (the time during which the Phoenix was supposed to purge Earth from the mutants), and therefore cancel the wedding of Empress Lilandra and Charles Xavier, although the union itself was dissolved by Lilandra herself. The Shi'ar consider their laws to have to be respected across the galaxy, and intervene on Earth. Trials are held at the Galactic Tribunal, also known as the Tribunal, Shi'ar Tribunal or Imperium Tribunal(s), where were invited other species representatives concerned by the trial of time-displaced young Jean Grey. Law enforcers The Shi'ar Imperial Guard acts as an enforcers of Shi'ar law: * The larger division, known as Borderers, aids the governors of conquered worlds in enforcing Shi'ar law. * The elite corps, known as Imperial Guard, proects and carries out the personal directives of the majestor or majestrix. The Shi'ar Death Commandos are duly constituted agents of the Shi'ar Imperium. Procedures Once judged under civil law, one is condemned by imperial edict. Arin'nn Haelar Arin'nn Haelar is a trial by combat (or dual of honor) and can also be used as a recourse in Shi'ar law. Allegedly, this challenge cannot be refused. It was once used during a Tribunal session, but its use wasn't allowed as a recourse in a council decision. Such combat can involve teams for each party. Trial by combat can't be invoked in the Challenge of the Gods. Bloodright Under Shi'ar Law, a party is owed vengeance against another party who has caused suffering to it or its family (an attack on a party's family being considered as an attack against the party's self). M'ndavian Procedures The Shi'ar law seems to apply multiple kind of procedures, including the M'ndavian Procedures, allegedly the most perfect legal system in the galaxy, and used by Reed Richards during his trial by the Galactic Tribunal. Responsibility A party is held responsible at the fullest extents of Shi'ar Law for the damages caused by an assisted or allied another party. The Shi'ar justice doesn't acknowledge mental illness, as it has no frame or reference for it. The responsibility and level of guilt is either complete or absent, without anything in between. In the case of a trial involving the Phoenix Force for crimes of genocide, the Shi'ar didn't recognize the fact of being only the counterpart to the guilty part. Such interpretation of the law was rejected by King J-Son of Spartax and by the Kree Supreme Intelligence. Verdict In Galactic assemblies, the verdict is rendered by using the great Glow Globes, a number of globes transmitting the emotions and judgements of all present (accused, witnesses, prosecution, defense), making them judge and jury. If all the globes turn white, the verdict is not guilty and the trial end. Recourse Arin'nn Haelar is a trial by combat, and can be used as a recourse in Shi'ar law. In Council decisions, there is no recourse, including from Shi'ar Law. The High Council can seemingly lift some charges (such as treason) in some cases. Sanctions Various sanctions exists regarding the crime. Leading a rebellion make the rebel leader branded by law as a traitor. Some crimes (possibly such as matricide on a royalty) can result in the stripping of rank and name, and exile. Regicide leads to exile, although a royalty Shi'ar can slay the majestor and claim the throne. An attempt of murder from Christopher Summers on Majestor D'ken result in a penalty of death by slow torture, starting with the murder of Summers' wife, and his imprisonment in the star pits. Other prison sentences exists: * Some convicts are imprisoned into the Kyln, for crimes such as treason, mass murders... * Others (some only known from a few people in the Imperium), such as Vulcan or Deathbird, are imprisoned in the third moon of Phygim, the highest security prison in all Shi'ar Space. * Criminals can be consigned to "slave pits", as well as rebel leaders. * In the case of Charles Xavier, he was sentenced to enter the M'krann Crystal. Phoenix Force Many sanctions apply to the Phoenix and its hosts: * Rook'shir, an outlaw possessed by the Phoenix, was executed in the end of a battle. * Under canon law, the Phoenix host is ritually branded with the Deathmark to become traceable. * The whole genome of an host can be erased on order of the Majestrix. * For 400 cycles, the Rook'shir males were all enslaved and killed, their mothers sterilized. Although a sentence commuting was offered to Korvus Rook'shir in exchange for his assistance. Shi'ar Empire Royalty The Shi'ar Majestrix or Majestor possess complete executive power. According to the texts of an arcane Shi'ar law, any child born in the High Palace of Chandillar may rise to become royalty. Such process was officiated by the majestor D'Ken during a royal wedding. Royal weddings are celebrated "in the grand traditions of the Aerie", "upholding the laws of" the Shi'ar, by both a priest and the majestor. The protocol states the majestor must be removed from a planet where the Phoenix is present. Succession The throne goes to the eldest living heir, or possibly to the consort of the previous ruler. If there isn't any consort or children, the throne is passed to the next eldest living heir. An exiled oldest heir is ignored in the succession, as well as a condemned traitor. The claiming of the throne can be done by right of blood and combat and right of succession. That includes the case of a royalty member assassinating the majestor. The insanity of a majestor cause the succession to the next legitimate ruler. Restricted areas The Shi'ar High Council's starways is public access restricted, the rule allowing to consider hostile and destroy the trespassers. Other areas like the Asteroid Archipelago are all access forbidden. While pursuing rebel Lilandra was upon to enter Earth's planetary atmosphere, crewman Mr. S'lar mentioned the "Prime directive" as stopping them from keeping the pursue, objection dismissed by Captain K'rk. The exact content of the Prime directive is unknown. Shi'ar Worlds and Segregation The worlds ruled by Shi'ar possess different degrees of autonomy, from virtual independence to virtual martial law. That status depends on various factors, notably their loyalty. Non-Shi'ar from loyal worlds are allowed to serve in the space fleet in positions below commande levels. Members of species regarded as primitive or of dubious loyalty are often used as slaves. Majority Children have no voice in Shi'ar Society until they have passed the rite of passage. Treaties The Shi'ar Empire often establish treaties with other entities. Earth Non-aggression treaty At the point of the return of the Skornn, the Shi'ar had a non-aggression treaty with Earth. Early Warning Treaty As part of the "Early Warning Treaty" existing between Alpha Flight and the Shi'ar Empire, the Shi'ar were allowed to monitor Earth and check all known Phoenix nests once per Shi'ar year. Notes Although the Shi'ar themselves distrust and hate art, the Shi'ar Empire does not outlaw it on other worlds. References Category:Shi'ar Culture Category:Law by Country